During medical procedures, a limb of a patient is often positioned to control its location and to support it. Such efforts help to protect the limb from experiencing injuries, such as nerve damage, open sores, and burns. Limiting movement of a limb's position helps to ensure that medical devices, such as intravenous lines, remain properly positioned in order to interact with the limb. Access to multiple portions of the limb, however, is typically required during medical procedures.
The figures described above are only exemplary and their illustration is not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, configuration, method, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.